Froid
by Misaki-Kahoryu
Summary: Quand le froid laisse la mélancolie prendre le dessus, et qu'un certain kendoka se montre trop absent... YAOI KandaxAllen (premier OS rézumé pourris T T)


FROID

Il faisait froid. Vraiment très froid. L'hiver était rude et la citadelle avait pour seul et unique moyen de chauffage la chaleur de ses occupants. Il avait froid. Pourtant on aurait pu croire qu'il serait le seul dans son élément par un temps pareil. Dehors, une tempête de neige. Dedans, un froid polaire. Malgré ses trois couvertures, il avait froid. C'était étrange. Cet être si blanc, comme la neige, avait froid. Il semblait être l'incarnation de la neige il n'aurait donc théoriquement pas dû avoir froid. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était gelé. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un qui lui aurait tenu compagnie. Quelqu'un qui lui aurait apporté un peu de chaleur. Il avait trop froid pour dormir, de toute façon alors pourquoi pas aller faire un tour dans la citadelle ?

La cantine serait peu être encore ouverte, et à défaut de pouvoir manger, il pourrait toujours aller s'entrainer. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure mais la cantine était fermée. Il alla à la salle d'entrainement. La lumière n'était pas éteinte. Il y fait encore plus froid que dans sa chambre. Il parcours la salle comme un petit ange perdu. Il cherche. Et il finit par trouver. La seule personne qui aurait pu être la dernière dans cette salle, c'est lui. Il est déçu. Il aurait voulu que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre que lui.

L'autre s'entraine. Il est couvert de sueur. Il est déjà fort mais à ses yeux, il ne le sera jamais assez. Il est perfectionniste. C'est un des charmes de sa personnalité. Il en possède plein d'autres mais ça prendrait trop longtemps de tous les décrire. Évidemment il a aussi quelques défauts car même s'il veut paraître parfait, il ne le sera jamais. Personne n'est parfait. Il est asocial. Enfin, il veut le paraître. Il n'aime juste pas être dérangé pour des choses inutiles. Il est nul en sentimental. Et ça, le clown l'avait bien compris. D'ailleurs, le beau brun semblait le détester tout particulièrement. Pourtant, il était bien incapable de savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait. De toute façon, il était comme ça avec tout le monde. Pour le blandin, leurs disputes étaient devenues indispensables. Cela lui permettait de se défouler, d'extérioriser tout ce qu'il gardait enfoui au fond de lui. Seul Kanda l'avait vu dans cet état. Il n'y avait aussi que lui qui était assez fort pour contrer ses coups quand il perdait le contrôle.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

_Il_ l'avait sortit de ses pensées. _Il _lui parlait. _Il _se tenait là et inconsciemment, Allen s'approcha. Ce soir, il n'avait pas besoin de tout faire sortir, parce qu'il était vide. Il voulait recevoir, il voulait que pour une fois, les rôles s'inversent. Il pouvait tout accepter, même la haine. Il avait juste besoin de sentiments, il était à la recherche de la plus petite parcelle d'émotions. De la moindre chose qui aurait pu le réchauffer.

« J'ai froid... »

Il lui avait parlé. Et pour une fois, il ne semblait pas irrité. Il soupira.

« Moi aussi. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il lui avait répondu. Et pas d'un ton sec et froid, pas une réponse acerbe et crue, non. Peu être étais-ce dû à la fatigue. Il semblait tellement différent de ce qu'il était d'habitude. Ses murailles avaient-elles trouver une faille, ce soir ?

Allen se rapprocha. Encore. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il observait sa réaction. Il appréhendait. Mais il semblait ailleurs, comme prisonnier d'un autre espace-temps. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de lui. Il était si près mais semblait si loin. Il devait le ramener. Sinon, il serait perdu à jamais. Il se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds. Il passa ses bras derrière ses épaules, ses mains se joignant dans sa nuque. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le pu, mettant toute sa chaleur dans cette étreinte. Il l'appela, mais _il _ne répondait pas. Il essaya son prénom. Son si beau prénom, si agréable à prononcer.

« Yû... »

Rien puis un soupir, encore.

« Moyashi... »

Une voix, un ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Presque agréable, sans aucune rancune ou haine. Le surnom lui semblait presque affectueux. Il ne le repoussa pas. Ce soir, il était faible, fiévreux. Il se laissait atteindre. Ses jambes ne le porte plus, sa vue se brouille. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pas à son habitude de s'effondrer ainsi. Et encore moins en présence d'une autre personne.

« Laisse moi ! »

Il s'enfuyait. Il fallait qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède. Son corps avait des besoins mais il avait toujours été assez fort pour les faire taire. Mais ce soir, il était faible. Il devait être seul. Il sentait ses désirs trop longtemps refoulés reprendre le dessus, se muant en pulsions. Il n'était pas une bête sauvage, il devait resister. Cela aurait été plus simple si l'autre n'était pas en train de le serrer dans ses bras. Il allait craquer. Et il craqua au moment même où Allen releva sa tête d'ange vers lui. Les yeux à demi clos, le visage un peu rougi, il semblait s'être réchauffer, son souffle était saccadé. Il incarnait l'envie à lui seul. Tout ce que Kanda souhaitait rejeter était devant lui, dans cette image du blandin. Le désir, la luxure, l'envie, la passion, la chaleur. Les dernières barrières cédèrent. Il se pencha légèrement, attrapant le menton de son cadet avant de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres se posant doucement sur les siennes. Elles avaient un goût sucré. Comme s'il était une friandise. Il allait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire fondre. Bientôt, le baiser chaste laissa place à une bataille intérieure, décidant de qui dominerait l'autre. Kanda gagna en plaquant le plus jeune au sol, ses mouvements devenant brutes et sauvages. Ils étaient dépassés par les évènements. Tout les deux. Allen ne pouvait le repousser et Kanda ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Il avait envie de gouter à cette chaleur, à ce sourire, à tout ce qui faisait que le blandin était chaleureux et accepté de tous. Ce soir, il en avait assez d'être seul. Il voulait savoir. Savoir ce que cela faisait d'être avec quelqu'un. Savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un, qu'il n'était pas obligé de tout garder pour lui. Il se laissait aller. Il laissait le blandin l'enlacer, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. _Il_ l'avait embrassé. _Il _l'avait serré,_ il_ l'avait touché. Et _il_ continuait. _Il_ le laissait le serrer. _Il_ ne s'enfuyait pas, _il_ mettait sa tête dans son cou, _il_ le sentait, le respirait,_ il_ le léchait, le mordillait, l'embrassait. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du kendoka. Il soupira de bonheur. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer recevoir ce type d'attention un jour. Il avait plutôt tendance à être rejeté à cause de ses différences. Qui voudrait s'afficher avec un garçon aux cheveux blancs qui a une cicatrice sur le visage et un bras difforme ?

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour quelqu'un voudrait de lui et certainement pas le kendoka, il lui avait ouvertement montrer sa haine. Mais là, il semblait être une personne complètement différente. Il semblait si ouvert...

Il lui retira son t-shirt. Profita de la vue avant de partir à la conquête de son torse. Il voulait tout gouter de cette peau sucrée. Son cadet se cambra quand il le mordit légèrement, laissant ainsi une marque. Sa marque. Ce qu'il vivait été unique il ne souhaitait qu'aucune autre personne que lui y goute en ce moment même. Il s'arrêta un instant dans son exploration pour serrer Allen. Il voulait que le blandin réponde à son étreinte.

Il le fit. Il repassa ses mains dans le dos du japonais, les remontant jusqu'à sa tête, en prenant soin de détacher la lanière qui retenait ses cheveux noir de jais. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Premier vrai regard. Chacun fixant les pupilles de l'autre, cherchant à définir la couleur exacte qui les habitaient.

« Kanda, je... »

Un doigt fin et doux s'était posé sur ses lèvres. Le japonais remonta sa tête et l'embrassa. Il ne voulait pas de mots. Cela ne servait à rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, il savait déjà ce que ressentait son cadet. Ils étaient arrivé à un stade où tout pouvait passé par le contact physique. En une étreinte il avait tout compris. Il avait sentit la joie d'Allen, la joie de savoir qu'il était accepté juste une fois. Même si ce n'était pas de l'amour, il n'était pas rejeté. Il se doutait que Kanda n'était plus maitre de lui même. Il regretterait certainement après mais Allen s'en fichait. Il voulait être égoïste juste pour une fois. Il laissait Kanda le déshabiller. Mais il dut l'arrêter. Il n'en revenait pas de la tête qu'il fit à ce moment là.

« Kanda, on doit aller autre part. »

Il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ici. Il compris très vite où le Moyashi souhaitait en venir. Trop désireux de continuer ce qu'il avait arrêter, il attrapa la main du maudit et l'entraina dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent en un temps record à la chambre du kendoka. C'était la plus proche. Il claqua la porte avant de pousser le cadet avec force sur son lit. Il en avait assez d'attendre, d'être doux et patient. Il voulait tout, tout de suite ! Il arracha les derniers vêtements du blandin. Celui-ci protesta. Il n'aimait pas être brusqué, mais il voulait encore moins se retrouver en dessous, mais à l'allure à laquelle tournait les choses, c'est ce qui allait se passer. Il en était hors de question ! Allen ne serait pas soumis ! Mais Kanda ne se voyait pas non plus être en dessous. Une guerre commença. Chacun inversant les positions, plaquant l'autre ou se débattant pour ne pas finir en dessous de l'autre. Après dix bonnes minutes, Kanda l'emporta en utilisant une technique pas très loyale d'après le Moyashi.

« Allen... S'il te plait... »

C'en était trop. Allen céda face à la demande. Qui aurait pu résister à une pareille façon de le demander ? Qui aurait pu résister au kendoka en rut qu'était devenu Kanda ?

Il passait à la vitesse supérieure. Il lui présenta deux doigts pour qu'il les lèchent mais il semblait réticent à cette idée. Voyant que son futur amant fronçait les sourcils devant son refus, Allen rougis:

« Euh... C'est la première fois... »

« Et alors ? Moi aussi. »

Et sans attendre, il lui enfonça un doigt.

« Argh ! Tu... vas trop vite ! »

« Détends toi... »

Il prit son sexe en main commençant de lents mouvements de vas et viens aidant le plus jeune à se détendre. Puis un deuxième doigt.

« Haaa ! Ça... fait mal, merde ! »

Il souffrait. Cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Il savait qu'il se retenait pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite, mais bon Dieu qu'il avait mal ! Il se calma quand il reçut un baiser d'excuse mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'allait faire le brun. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce retrouver la tête entre les jambes d'Allen.

« Kanda, tu- »

Le sourire qu'abordait son partenaire ne fit que confirmer sa pensée. Il était d'humeur joueuse et tandis qu'il commençait à faire bouger ses doigts dans l'antre du Moyashi, il pris le sexe du dit Moyashi entièrement dans sa bouche, sans crier garde. Réaction immédiate. Un cri avait traversé ses lèvres sans qu'il eut le de le retenir. Le japonais s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il adorait voir son cadet essayer de retenir ses cris sans pour autant y parvenir. Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus précis et rapides. Il sentait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune douleur chez le blandin. Il était prêt. Il retira ses doigts, remonta le long du corps de son cadet et se plaça devant son antre chaude. Il commençait à le pénétrer lorsqu'il vit que le plus jeune se crispait sous la douleur. Il s'arrêta. Il attendit un peu mais la douleur ne passait pas. Allen avait mal et pour le faire comprendre à son aîné, il lui enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de ses bras. Kanda s'étala sur lui, maissant sa tête dans son cou.

« Ça va passer, respires, Moyashi. »

Allen se détendit et donna un petit coup de bassin pour montrer à Kanda qu'il pouvait continuer. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfonça dans Allen jusqu'à la garde, arrachant un cri de douleur au plus jeune. Il se redressa au dessus de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il souffrait, il avait les larmes au yeux. Il commença de doux vas et viens. Au début, cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Il commença à éprouver du plaisir lorsque les coups de reins s'intensifièrent. Il le sentait en lui, il le sentait se fondre en lui, il l'entendait s'essouffler dans le creux de son oreille. Il aimait ça. Puis une vague de plaisir l'atteignit avec une chaleur ardente lors d'un coup plus puissant que les autres, lui arrachant un cri qui ressemblait plus à un hurlement de plaisir. Le japonais avait touché un point sensible. Un point qui lui permettait de faire monter son amant au septième ciel. Il s'arrangea pour toucher ce point à chaque fois qu'il entrait en lui, lui arrachant à chaque fois des cris qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir, lui même commençait à ne plus pouvoir contrôler ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Une chaleur commençait à gagner son bas ventre comme du magma en fusion avant que le volcan n'explose.

« Allen... Je vais- »

« Haaaaa ! Kan-daa ! »

Dans un cri plus fort que les autres, Allen se cambra et jouis entre eux deux. En voyant Allen dans cet état, Kanda ne tint plus et se déversa dans son cadet, dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Il se retira du plus jeune et se laissa retomber sur le blandin, à bout de souffle. Kanda partait doucement vers le sommeil lorsque « quelque chose » le ramena au présent. Le dit quelque chose n'étant autre que le Moyashi.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il voulait dormir. Mais il allait découvrir une des facettes d'Allen qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

« Je t'en prie... Donne m'en... Plus, Kanda ! »

Le tout dit d'une voix si sensuelle qu'elle réveillerait même un ours en pleine hibernation. La nuit promettait d'être longue et chaude.

END


End file.
